Wet/dry vacuums may be used to collect solid materials such as dirt, debris etc., as well as liquids, such as water etc. In some examples, a hose may be connected on a first end to an inlet port on a collection tub. A motor may be disposed within or about the vacuum that is operable to drive an impellor. Rotation of the impellor may create a vacuum pressure to siphon or otherwise urge the solid and/or liquid material through the hose and into the collection tub. In some examples, the hose may be connected at an opposite end to a hand held tube or accessory. During use, an operator may manually move the hand held tube or accessory onto or near the solid and/or liquid to be vacuumed.